


'Creepy Beckett' Begs the Question

by brodiew



Category: Castle
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Introspection, Kate called on the carpet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodiew/pseuds/brodiew
Summary: Kate ponders comments made by actress Natalie Rhodes in the episode 'Nikki Heat'.





	'Creepy Beckett' Begs the Question

**Author's Note:**

> Tag to episode 3x11 'Nikki Heat'

'He's into you and you're determined not to give into these feelings that you clearly have for him.'

Natalie Rhodes had just called Beckett out and she didn't even know it. Her method of acting occupied so much of her brain that she couldn't see past character to realize how her words were cutting into Beckett's well placed denial. She was shredding it, actually. Each accusatory statement, was blunt trauma to the walls she had constructed to protect herself from Castle.

She knew she played a game with the writer; a game she was well in control of and one she never let go too far. She had, at times, felt a twinge of affection for the man. After all, he was thoughtful, caring, giving, and, sometimes, entirely selfless. That was ironic considering he usually presented as a walking id bent on immediate self gratification.

Were her feelings for Castle really 'so clear'? Apparently so.

Was it so long ago that she was willing to put herself on the line; to put her feelings into words? He would have known how much it meant. He would have known how hard it was for her. He would have known...

But he lost his chance and didn't have the sense God gave a Golden Retriever to reach out. She tried not dwell on his silence during that time. She didn't want to hold it against him. She was glad he was back, glad to have him at her side, glad that he was…who he was. But, despite having him back; despite everything having returned to the way it was, her defenses were as high and as thick as ever.

Look... whatever the reason is, I'm pretty sure it doesn't include watching you be with another guy.

Esposito knew what he was talking about. Apparently, Castle's true feelings had never been in question…or a secret. Yet Beckett couldn't even confess her feelings to her best friend. Lanie had been pushing her toward Castle almost from the start, but she was never sure whether Lanie wanted her to have a fling or something more real. On the face of it, Castle would be perfect for a one time or short term affair. But what sense would it make to volunteer for that kind of complicated drama?

You're over analyzing it, Kate. You want every reason to say no, every reason to keep your heart safe. You face danger on the street every day, but you won't face the potential heartache of single date with a guy you really like. I get it. You want to keep him where he is. You want to have him nice and safe; within reach, but at arm's length. There, he can make you laugh; he can look pretty; he can admire you at no risk. He can help you solve cases. He can be your…friend.

Is that what you want?


End file.
